Engaño
by snowquality
Summary: un engaño causa un final inesperado, espero que les guste! atención, este fic ya habia sido subido a amor-yaoi bajo el mismo nombre x kami-chan, yo soy kami-chan asi que no es plagio


oneshot gravi

by snowquality (ósea yo)

ahh ahhh no ahha ahí - se revolcaba en la gran cama desnudo siendo acariciado por otro hombre.

shh, tranquilo shu chan, todo está bien- se ubicaba sobre el pequeño para besar sus dulces labios

Pe-pero yuki- se quejaba el pelirrosa al sentir como la culpa lo invadía, estaba con otro y no era el rubio.

Ahora estás conmigo, yo no te haré llorar- el peli verde besaba toda la extensión desde el plano pecho, recorriendo los rosados botones para ir bajando por su abdomen hasta el ombligo, el cual torturaba, sacando y poniendo su lengua, recorriendo el agujero, para luego volver a subir, sin tomar en cuenta el necesitado miembro.

Pero sakuma-san- decía mientras las maestras manos de ryuichi acariciaban toda la extensión de su cuerpo, haciéndolo vibrar- esto no está bien

Esta parte tuya no se queja- se refirió al miembro quien en lo alto se mostraba orgulloso y por primera vez lo tomaba en su mano para bajar y subir por la extensión

ahh ahh ahí sí!- decía ya shuichi al estar fuera de todo conocimiento y su poco raciocinio se había ido por el caño

Te ves tan lindo shu-chan- decía el cantante de nittle grasper, siguiendo con el arduo trabajo de sus manos, mirando atentamente cada gesto del menor

sa-sakuma me ahh espera- intentaba prevenir al menor, sentía que el fin llegaba

aun no pequeño, espera un poco- rápidamente retiro su mano, con lo cual shu soltó un quejido audible- quiero que termines en otra parte- dijo al ir bajando por el esbelto cuerpo, se sitúo entre las piernas de shu y empezó a lamer la extensión del pelirrosa, bajaba y subía despacio, solo acariciando levemente con los labios, luego puso su juguetona lengua en la punta, probando por primera vez el liquido pre-seminal que de ahí salía y ya no aguantando los dulces quejidos que soltaba su ahora amante se lo metió por completo, acariciándolo y venerándolo. Después de unos segundos el menor soltó su jugo.

e-eso estuvo genial- dijo el menor, el peli verde aun se encontraba lamiendo el poco liquido que no había alcanzado a tomar, lamia el pecho y cuando encontró que ya no quedaba, regreso a los labios, los beso hambrientamente y luego miro el ser que aun estaba con el efecto del orgasmo.

me alegro que te agradará- dijo una voz saliendo de la puerta la cual estaba entreabierta, un rubio muy bien vestido se encontraba apoyado en el respaldo de la puerta, un cigarro se situaba en sus labios y su rostro permanecía frío, como siempre.

Mm?- dijo el pelirrosa volteando a ver hacia allí- yu-yuki?- dejo con miedo

Hola amor ¿te divertiste?- dijo mientras de a pasos leves se acercaba hacia la cama en la que el pelirrosa lo miraba con horror. Ryuichi al darse cuenta fijo sus azules orbes en el rubio ser, lo miro con reproche, con odio profundo.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ves que estamos ocupados?- dijo a la vez que lamia el pecho del menor sin despegar sus ojos del escritor, retándolo y demostrando su poderío frente a shu

¿Quién te crees?- dijo el rubio a la vez que tomaba a ryuichi del cuello y levantándolo lo sacaba de la cama- ¿quién te crees para tocar mis cosas?- yuki apretaba más y más sus mano, asfixiando al mayor, haciéndolo reclamar aun alzado en el aire. Para ese momento shuichi rogaba por la vida del peli verde y lágrimas de angustia cruzaban sus mejillas, sus ojos se apretaban al igual que su corazón, nunca había engañado al escritor, pero sus incontables engaños y mentiras lo habían destruido, así llego a los brazos del peli verde, lo llamo para que fuera al departamento del escritor y una cosa tras otra... y así también se había dejado querer y proteger, mas nunca pensó que algo así ocurriría.

Los ojos dorados llenos de una profunda ira recorrían las facciones de ryuichi, riendo por dentro al ver su dolor, después de todo lo merecía por tocar lo de otro.

Yuki, por favor, por favor suéltalo, por favor yuki lo vas a matar, ¡yuki!- casi gritaba el pelirrosa, agarrando la camisa de el escritor y apretándola entre sus temblorosas manos

Así que sigues aquí- dijo yuki al darse cuenta que shuichi estaba ahí aun arriba de la cama, con su camisa entre sus manos y su rostro completamente deformado por el dolor y la angustia- pensé que ya te habías ido- dijo a la vez que dejaba caer el cuerpo que había perdido el conocimiento, quedando tirado y con la marca fija de las manos del rubio en su cuello. El cuerpo no se movía, ryuichi estaba muerto.

ahora querida perra, voy a hacer de tus ultimas horas de vida las mejores que puedas tener- dijo con un extraño brillo en sus orbes, daba pánico el verlo, el miedo que infundía caló hondo en el corazón de shu, jamás pensó que el rubio lo mirara así, jamás pensó que su engaño valiera tanto para su ex amante, nunca pensó ver el rostro de yuki tras esa mascara nuevamente, ahí fue cuando shu se dio cuenta por primera vez el daño que había causado en el corazón del escritor- y no te preocupes que te vas a divertir- el rubio cayó sobre el esbelto cuerpo, quedando sobre este y besando los labios de shu, haciéndolos sangrar por la fuerza ejercida, luego tomo la cintura del menor y violenta y cruelmente lo penetro, muy hondo y sin esperar siquiera que este se acostumbrara a la invasión empezó con las envestidas, rápidas, ondas, crueles, envestidas cubiertas de odio y rencor, también por un oculto dolor y decepción.

No, yuki, no por favor, me duele, más lento, yuki!

¡cállate!- dijo tapando su boca con la mano y siguiendo con las estocadas y sin una pizca de misericordia, lo volteo, quedando frente a su espalda e introdujo en la ya dañada cavidad sus dedos, dos para ser exactos, para luego aumentarlos a tres para acompañar a su muy despierto miembro, y con ellos seguía matando lentamente a shu, no solo por el dolor del que ahora era víctima, sino también porque sus sentimiento poco a poco eran destrozados con cada estocada, con cada golpe que daba ese caliente miembro en su interior

Yuki, quiero venirme, por favor

¡No!- dijo tajante, le estaba dando con todo, sin guardarse nada, lo trataba peor que a sus amantes de una noche o a las mujeres que de muy regaladas se le ofrecían- ¿por qué me hiciste esto?- dijo el rubio, aun en su labor- ¿por qué si tú eras mi bien más preciado?

¿Preciado? ah ah.. ¿Preciado.. Preciado es alguien a quien cada noche dejas por otros?- dijo con reproche el menor, si ver la cara del rubio ya que este se encontraba a sus espaldas.

¿Por quién crees que lo hacía idiota?- dijo el escritor- ¿me preguntaste alguna ves que diablos hacia a tus espaldas? ¡No! por que estabas muy ocupado lamentándote ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

No, no sé... ¿15?- dijo aturdido el menor, el rubio continuaba las embestidas, sus dedos aumentaban, le dolía, le dolía mucho

16 de abril - dijo con profundo odio el mayor

¿Mi cumpleaños?- dijo sorprendido

Qué bien que aun lo recuerdas, después de todo lo llevo planeando hace 3 meses, arregle todo y cuando llego a casa te veo con otro- dijo aumentando, para luego venirse en el interior del pequeño

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- dijo este también al venirse, el mayor saco su pene y con el todos sus dedos, de dentro del pequeño pelirrosa salía el semen mezclado con la sangre tomando un color rojizo y esparciéndose por las sabanas blancas de la amplia cama, de ahí ya no supo más, se desmayo sin pedir más explicaciones.

Pero ahora ya no me preocuparé más, desde hoy serás mío para siempre- dijo el rubio con un tinte sádico en su rostro- salió de la cama y fue hasta la esquina, en donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida del peli verde. No se inmuto el ver que los ojos azules aun estaban abiertos y una leve línea de saliva recorría desde su boca hacia la alfombra.

De ahí se encamino hacia sus pantalones, saco un pequeño frasco y se acerco al cuerpo inerte de shuichi- descansa en paz amor- dijo antes de beber el contenido y reteniendo un poco en su boca se lo dio a shuichi, por sus labios corrió un poco del liquido y luego se separo y se recostó sobre el pelirrosa y se oculto en su cuello, ambos desnudos murieron, intentando así retomar su amor.

Y corten! esta queda, buen trabajo boys- dijo K alegremente paseándose por todo el set con su amaba magnum

Al fin, fue un arduo trabajo hoy- dijo levantándose del suelo ryuichi.

Si K se sobrepaso, quiere explorarnos... por favor yuki salte de encima que me aplastas- dijo shu levantándose levemente, viendo que yuki aun estaba pegado a su cuello

Calla baka, estoy cómodo- dijo yuki acomodándose a su lado

Pero yuki! yo ya tengo hambre, vámonos a casa- dijo en un puchero el menor

Bien, bien, como quieras ¿qué quieres comer?

Una hamburguesa con mucho queso

Shuichi, te vas a poner gordo con tanta comida chatarra- dijo poniéndose una bata y también cubriendo a su koi

Yuki! que malo!

Los espero mañana para grabar lo ultimo my littles boys- dijo K con una satisfecha sonrisa, a su lado estaba renge.

¿Qué escena de la película será mañana?- pregunto inocente shuichi

Mañana será la escena donde tohma se suicida por la muerte de su amor secreto (yuki) , así es como le prende fuego toda la habitación quedando el dentro y abrasando una foto de su amor, llorando lágrimas amargas por la perdida, también será el funeral y por otro lado tenemos que repetir la escena donde aparecen felices en el principio de la película, no quedo bien al editarla- explico sakano revisando la pauta

s¡, esta película será un éxito entre las fans ¡sobre todo el detalle que hayan muerto casi como romeo y Julieta! - aplico renge emocionada al sacar su lado yaoistico

Bien, bien- dijo yuki ya completamente vestido - ¿ya podemos irnos a casa?- dijo a shuichi

hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, bien chicos, nos vemos mañana- dijo a todos y luego saliendo detrás de su precioso rubio

¿Ese chico ya no llora tanto verdad?- pregunto K a su pareja, un dulce pelirrojo

No- respondió hiro- ahora se ven completamente felices, aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que shuichi llegue a mi departamento a las 1 de la mañana por una tonta pelea con su amante, luego me cuenta el por qué de esta y a la mañana siguiente anda cantando y feliz nuevamente- tomo una pausa a sus lamentaciones para suspirar audible mente- algunas cosas nunca cambian ¿no?

Es verdad my sweet boy- dijo abrazando al guitarrista por detrás- pero para consolarte a ti estoy yo ¿por qué no nos vamos a mi departamento?

Una sonrisa juguetona surco sus labios y luego respondió- si amor.

Y así fue como el engaño era el engaño, así que los engañe...creo...

Aclaraciones del fic por yuki: (yo la hago de reportera)

Snow: yuki-san ¿por qué fue que acepto el estar junto a su amante en una película en la cual este se acuesta con otro?

Yuki: pues porque el manager del baka esta chiflado y aunque no quisiera el iba a hacerla igual, no me quedo de otra- responde fastidiado

Snow: ¿la sangre que salía de shu era un efecto ¿verdad?

Yuki: si, K propuso que era para ponerle drama, al igual que el que yo matará a el loco del conejo.

Snow: ¿es verdad que usted fue el que dio la idea de casi violarse a shuichi-san en la última escena por que era una de sus fantasías sexuales?

Yuki: no lo voy a negar- dice con una sonrisa de medio lado bastante tétrica

Snow:¿qué tuvo que ver renge en esta historia?

Yuki: esa es otra chiflada que quería ver yaoi, ella fue la que dijo que la película traería ``**publicidad**´´

Snow: como no me lo imagine antes jeje bien, ¿qué paso después de la película? son verdad los rumores que dicen que usted limpio personalmente a shindou-san para sacar cualquier rastro de su archienemigo, el señor sakuma ryuichi-san?

Yuki: no voy a hablar de mi vida privada

Snow: es verdad entonces- tomo mi celular- ¿alo? ¿Departamento de prensa? si jefe lo tenemos, las sospechas eran reales, si, si mañana por la mañana saldrá a cadena nacional

Yuki: ¿qué hace? yo no he dicho nada

Snow: si jefe, si, cambio y fuera, jajaja tengo material para nuevo fic jajajaja

Shu: ¿qué sucede aquí?

Yuki: ¡nos vamos!

Shu: ¿dónde?

Yuki: no preguntes baka, hay demasiado loco por aquí- yuki se lleva a shu volando (no literalmente)

Snow : no escaparan de las fans wuajajaja, estamos en todo el mundo wuajaja (risa malvada)

Fin


End file.
